Wild Raspberries
by JadeTiger
Summary: Wufei Sally: It's just an idea in my head right now, Only half baked ;P
1. Default Chapter

Hey hey! Guess what?? I"m writing again!!! And I can all hear you cringe as you read this I know, I know, BUT pratice makes perfect! So here I go again!  
  
ok ok, Before you read start reading this, I should explain something....  
  
THIS IDEA IS ONLY HALF BAKED!  
  
So It's mostly going to be shot chapter's and to the point. I'm trying to fix my habit of run on sentences, and repeating myself, repeating myslef, repeating myself, repeating myself... and I must rememebr that I'm the only one in my head so if I want others to understand what I'm talking about I must wite it down.  
  
  
OK, not going to be any where near as many chapters as me last one (thank god!) and tha chapters aren't goign to be as long... I just repeated myself again.   
  
Alright one with the short chapter.!! or maybe epilog?? anywho i'll decide later!   
  
  
  
  
  
Wild Raspberries  
  
  
Sally watches the computer monitor as black spots appear. They fade in and out on the screen before spreading to the keyboard and table top. She rubs her eyes to make them go away, but it makes her head hurt worse.. If that were possible..   
  
That small pain in the back of her head was now a complete migraine with nausea and spots. The extra strength aspirin she took had no effect, and to throw salt on an open wound, Wufei was in a bad mood..  
  
"Where are those papers?!?!" she heard him roar from down the hall which made her wince in pain. The black spots danced madly in front of her.. she felt her stomach turn and toss angrily..   
  
`I think I'm going to be sick...` slowly not to make herself vomit she stumbles to the bathroom and for the toilet.   
  
"Onna! Are you finished with that report yet?" Wufei demanded entering the office. . "where did you go?" he heard running water and followed it to the bathroom.  
  
There Sally stood over the sink splashing warm water on her face. "What are you doing in here? We have work to do." She covered her ears at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Please stop yelling....."   
  
It was only a whisper. He turned in time to see her legs give out and she slumped to the floor still holding her head. Immediately he was next.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She moans into his chest.. "Migraine."  
  
"Here..." he picked her up and carried her to the cot in the next room. With the window open and a glass of water next tp the bed side he left her to finish the paper work.  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
See! told you it was short ;) 


	2. Wild Raspberries 2

Here we go, here go again!!  
  
  
Wild Raspberries Ch 2  
  
  
  
"It's not her fault." Lady Une said over the vide phone. "It's this heat."   
  
Wufei sat in the dark office on the other end of the line. He shifted in his chair and leaned back with a sigh. The air conditioner hummed at full blast but it provided little relief. His head tilted back and he started to count the tiles on the ceiling.  
  
"Yes I know, but it's hard to get work done when your partner can can't work." her answered without looking back. His mind went back to last week when Sally had another migraine, and the week before that, and the day before that. A few weeks ago she had one almost every other day, but now they have lessened in numbers, they seam to have increased in pain where she was sick, and could hardly move. If she was not able to do her work then he would have to and that often ended up in very late nights which he didn't like.  
  
"Take her away."  
  
"What?" Wufei bolted back int his chair.   
  
"Take Sally some place cooler. This southern weather is what's making her so sick, she needs to be someplace a little cooler. Take her and head up north for a few days that will make her feel better! She needs a vacation." Une began to type on the computer next to her.   
  
"Why do I have to take her? Get Noin or Duo to go with her, I still got work to do."  
  
"She's your partner Wufei you have to take care of her."  
  
"Sense when did I suddenly become baby sitter for that onna?!?! I agreed to work with her when she asked me a year ago, I never agreed to be her chaperon!.."  
  
"Wufei!" Lady Une turned on him, her eyes glaring. "That is quite enough! Your comments are rude and out of place." she turned to face him, " You and Sally are partners and partners help each other out when needed. You and Sally are going to go on a five day trip starting tomorrow Understood?"  
  
He sighed in defeat. He knew better then to keep arguing because Lady une some how always got what she wanted. "Understood."  
  
Une nodded and the screen went black. He sat there watching it hoping she would come back and change her mind but after an hour he sadly accepted the fact she wasn't. He rose from his chair and looked at the plie of papers still untouched on Sally's desk. They would have to wait till they got back. He walked to the half closed door and peeked in. The room was motionless. The slight sound of someone breathing could be heard in the dark. Wufei walked in and stood beside the cot where she sleep. One hand under the pillow the other under her head, Sally looked like a sleeping child. He eased himself down next to her. The movement of the cot brought her back.   
  
  
"Feel better?" he asked. Sally's head felt light and fuzzy but no pain. She inhaled and exhaled the cool breezes from the window.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked softly.  
  
"Eight."  
  
She cringed. There went another day!  
  
"Dam..."  
  
"We have orders." he stood and moved to the window. He leaned his elbows on the sill and opened the window further. Sally watched him and she propped herself up on her arms. He was being to quite, but before she could ask anything further her stomach made a very loud and long grumble. He looked back at her with a raised eye brow.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
  
hehehhehee!! I just love leaving people hanging ~_^ 


	3. Wild Raspberries 3

Wild Raspberries ch3  
  
  
`munch, munch, munch.. Slurp!!`   
  
"Ahh!" she said after finishing off the last hamburger and washed it down with a soft drink. "That hit the spot."  
  
Wufei didn't say anything just munched on his fries quietly. He sat across from her in the almost vacant (only way he would be there ) fast food restaurant.   
  
"That's not very feminine." was his response.  
  
Sally paused and looked up at him from her drink a bit insulted. "Well excuse me." she said and took another long loud slurp of her soft drink just to get him annoyed. He continued to eat in silence. They sat there for a wile before Sally broke the quite.  
  
"What's the mission?" she asked.  
  
Wufei paused a moment, a french fry half way from the cardboard container to his mouth. He finished it's consumption before answering her.  
  
"We're going vacation."   
  
Sally nearly spit her drink all over him, but managed to swallow and choke instead. After a minute of coughing, and spitting she managed to choke out, "What? What do you mean 'WE'?"  
  
Wufei continued to eat his fries one by one. "Lady Une ordered me to go with you incase you get another on of those migraines." not bothering to look at her.  
  
She sat thinking for a moment. She can take care of her self but if Une ordered him to go with her then she couldn't just say no. "did she say where to go to?" sally laughed jokingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"....."  
  
Wufei finished his meal and tossed the garbage in the trash can, "She said to go north because it will help your head. Any ideas?"  
  
She though for a moment then smiled, "Yes." 


	4. Wild Raspberries 4

Wild Raspberries ch4  
  
  
The gates opened into the cold night. Head lights faded into the darkness on the road. Wufei waved thanks to the security guard at the gate and sped off out of sight with Sally on the back of his bike. Her hair tucked neatly inside the black helmet she held on to Wufei as the highway became a country road then turned to dirt. The bike slowed as the road became a trail, then a path over grown with tall brush. The sky sparkled above them with a million stars, like a shine ribbon twisted among the black tree tops of the forest. The headlight of the motorcycle shone off the eyes of hidden creatures around them. Finally the path ended at a little blue house at the edge of a small field meadow.  
  
Sally removes he arms from around Wufei and breathed in a deep breath of the cool night air.   
"It's good to be here again."  
  
Wufei stretched his arms above his head. It had been a long ride, but not compared to the two hour flight they had just endured. He looked around him, his eyes egested to the darkness of the northern woods in the moonless night. It was quite, but he could tell they were being watched. Not by people, but by animals. He could feel their eyes on him, but they were much harder to locate. He placed his helmet next to Sally's on the bike and followed her to the front door of the small house. She fumbled with the key before the door opened and she flicked on the light.  
  
The building was mostly one big room. On one side were two single beds against the wall. Opposite was a counter top with a sink , stove, and small fridge. A door to the side led to the bathroom.   
  
"Where are we?" he asked tossing his bag on the bed near the door.   
  
"This is a place I found a long time ago; before the war. I knew the old women who lived here, she was like a second mother to me. She was really nice, but after the war started I had to go help.. She past away wile I was gone." She opened and closed the cabinet doors checking to see everything was in its place. Nothing had been disturbed.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
  
She laughed softly, "don't' be. She was 105. She lived a good life." finally she stopped going threw everything and sat down on the other bed.   
  
"Everything is here, just like before. Come on lets get some sleep, we'll clean up in the morning." Sally unfolded her sleeping bag and placed it on the quilt covered bed.   
  
Later that night Wufei lay awake watching the sky threw the dusty window. His mind a blank of all thoughts. He closed his eyes and listened as hard but no where in the stillness of the forest could he hear the sounds of the modern world. Not cars, trucks, plains, or sirens to break the soothing sounds of the night cricks singing their forest song. One last thought before he drifted off was, "no wonder Sally likes it here..."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
Here's another one! This one I did a lot more write then 'talk' stuff. So how's it going so far? Any ideas on what I should change?? Keep the same? 


	5. Wild Raspberries 5

Wild Raspberries Ch 5  
  
  
  
  
The morning sun warmed Wufei's face as he woke. Out the window the night stars had been replaced by the rising sun. He breathed in the cool air and looked around the room. It looked much different in the daylight. Now he could clearly see the dust that covered everything. There were their foot prints from the night before, and the hand prints on the cabinet doors where Sally was looking around. He shifted his head to view the rest of the room. His eyes immediately landed on the other bed, where Sally was suppose to be. But the bed was neat and tidy. Sleeping bag folded neatly at the bottom.  
  
Wufei wiped the counter top again with the once white cleaning rag. He was almost finished with the kitchen when Sally entered.  
  
"You started without me." she said picking up another rag from the soapy water in the sink.   
  
"Had to do something." he stated, "Have a good walk?"  
  
Sally grabbed the windex and moved to the windows near the beds, "Ya, but everything has grown up so much it's easy to get lost. But its still a beautiful place... Could you hand me that?" she asked waving at the paper-towel.  
  
He grabbed it from the counter top and tossed. Sally caught it with one hand, unwrapped a few squares off the role and tossed it back where Wufei put it back to its original place on the counter top.  
  
"Sally if the onna who lived here died a while ago, who does this place belong to now?"   
  
"Me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sally laughed and moved to the next window, "She left this place to me in her wile."  
  
Wufei and Sally finished cleaning the little two room cabin of the years of dust buildup, and cobwebs before moving outside. The grass was tall and green, just the way it was going to be staying since neither had a lawnmower handy. Trees were on one side of the building wile the other side faced a field dotted with butter cups and dandy lions.   
  
To the left of the small house in the woods dark bushes and long thorned looking vines wound themselfs together in menacing knots. Partly shadowed by the tall trees they didn't draw attention unless you knew what was really there. What was hidden in the tangle of vines and long grasses.   
  
They finished with the outside windows and put the cleaning supplies away before getting ready to head into town for the day. They had to pick up some supplies for their stay. Food and some camping gear like matches for the fire pit they were going to build that night.   
  
The town was small. A few shops and a grocers store was all that was needed to support the population, which maxed at about five hundred. The people were friendly at every corner, and the shop owners would go out of their way to accommodate anyone new in hopes they buy just a little more. The streets were clean and smelled of the pine forest around it. They finished their business around town and headed back to the cabin.  
  
Sally wrapped her arms around Wufei's waist and rested her head on his back as they drove down the dirt path. At first the sudden contact made him stiff and unsure what to do. But after a moment he relaxed and leaned back against her enjoying the unexpected contact. The trees and plants drifted by as he slowed the bike in a effort to keep her that close a little longer.  
  
'I don't want to ruin my bike.. Ya that's it...' he thought..  
  
TBC....  
  
  
There you have it people! I know its been a while... ok more then a while, really. But here it is finally. God I'm tired :P good night people!  
  
  
JadeTiger 


End file.
